Building on Crushed Dreams
by Dashfang
Summary: When Ash is to caught up in training and battling, Dawn becomes upset and will this destroy his chance on fulfilling his dream, and who are these strange people that seem so familiar to Ash and Dawn... and Paul?
1. Chapter 1, How it started

Building On Crushed Dreams

By: Dashfang

-I own nothing-

(This is my first fanfic, Dawn x Ash is the best!)

* * *

Dawn awoke early to the suns rays shining through her tent. "Another wonderful day!" she yawned enthusiastically. She slipped through the opening of her tent arousing Piplup who was sleeping at the entrance. "Piplup!!!" it cried drowsily. "sorry" Dawn whispered as she walked toward the picnic table. She then heard a clash and tilted her head in the direction of the forest. "Staraptor! What was that!? Work harder!!!". The sound of the familiar voice made her shiver, Ash had been really cranky and rude the past few days.

Brock who had just emerged from his tent saw her and realized what she was thinking. "he'll be fine he just hasn't had any sleep lately because of training".

Dawn then remembered that the famed Master Cup championship was in a few days, she then couldn't help giving a sigh, it was Ashes dream to become the pokemon master. Yet, she felt uneasy around him lately, he had always refused to rest no matter what.

"Speak of the devil" Brock exclaimed as Ash stumbled out into the clearing. "Ready for breakfast?" Brock asked. Ash glared at him and sat down at the table opposite of Dawn.

Ash glared coldly at Dawn gritting his teeth. "Ash, why don't you rest for a bit?" Dawn asked shifting uneasily at the cold stare he was giving her. "Rest!? I will never rest until my pokemon show some effort!!!" he yelled blazing with grumpy anger.

Dawn looked at Pikachu, it was tired and beat up. "Your pokemon are doing the best they can and you! You can't even show the slightest care for them or yourself!!" she yelled fuming. " Sorry! If I ever need a psychiatrist I know who to go too!!!" he replied with sheer coldness in his tone. "Sorry for caring!!" She replied with tears wavering in her eyes.

Brock who was wielding a pan in his hand turned quickly to see if he could stop the fighting had forgotten of his pan and… boom. Ash had been hit from behind and was tossed across the table. The table, having so much weight on one side tipped over. Brock ran over to see if everyone was okay, and what he saw sent a chill down his spine. In the chaos of the tumble Ash had fell against Dawn and his lips met hers. The two laid on the ground still lip locked.

Dawn opened her eyes after the crushing fall to see Ash's body against hers and she yelped in shock, knocking Ash off her. Dawn gasped for breath and sat up against a tree her hand against her chest. _why, why did I feel warmth, why do I feel this way… I-I don't understand, _she thought. She then turned to Ash, who had obviously not shared the same feeling glared at her with burning rage. Yet, she noticed a sudden calmness of his figure but it was soon swallowed up again by anger.

Ash flashed glances at both of them and walked away to train and ponder what had just fallen upon his heart.

* * *

A sound from the bushes made Dawn turn in curiosity. "Stop pushing me!" a voice whispered. "Well sorry! Jake" a female voice rang. "I didn't bring you with me for you to ruin my plan!" Jake scowled. " oh how I wished I didn't help you find celebi, besides why are you trying to spy on them?" the girl said. "Chill Lex, I have always wanted to see my dad at his prime and now is my chance" Jake whispered enthusiastically. "well you promised me we would talk to your parents" she cried in a rebellious tone. "and we will just not … hey!!" Lexi had pushed Jake into the open.

Dawn saw this and ran over to the young boy and helped him up. Yet, when she looked at him she felt like she had known this person. _Why? _she wondered, _why, did his face seem so familiar it was like we had known each other, why when I looked in his eyes I felt a bond to this person…_Her thoughts were swallowed up by the sound of the second person.

"Wow, Jake you're so clumsy!" the girl giggled walking towards them. "You pushed me!" the boy yelled. Dawn pushed in between them, "calm down you two". Lexi looked at Jake and laughed, she then pushed closer to Jake and whispered, "I guess no matter how far back in time you go things will always be the same". Jake looked at Dawn then back at Lexi and blushed "I guess so".

Dawn watched the duo walk away, and thought to herself _why, did that boys attitude seem so familiar. _A distant crash broke Dawns thoughts. She then traveled in the path of the sound, to find Ash training with a pokemon she had never seen before. "Heracross use mega horn against that tree" he cried fiercely. Brock was sitting on a stump watching Ash train wearing a light sigh.

Ash broke the tension with the simple words, "Let's get going". Dawn realized that they were still a long way away from the city where the Master championship was taking place, and began to pack her things quietly.

The trio set off and were on the road for a hour during which he had only given stubborn remarks. Brock broke off from his thoughts and proclaimed, "Let's stop for some lunch". Dawn and Ash both gave a brisk nod to Brock before settling down.

Brock cooked up a stew and served it with the last bits of the bread they had. Tension was rising between Dawn and Ash, mostly since the day before, Ash had decided to sit at a tree to eat instead of the table. When it was time to set off again Ash had pushed ahead of the group and was more stubborn than ever because they had wasted time cleaning and Dawn had to fix her hair. Suddenly Ash snapped and grabbed Dawn and they were face to face, due to her last comment, which was, "hold on". Ash who was blazing with anger and grumpiness yelled in reply, "If you can't keep up then leave! I am not going to waste time the Championship is two days away and we're behind on our schedule, and I will not let you weigh me down!" Dawn who was scared and had fallen to the ground was crying and as a reply from the heavens, rain began to fall.

Dawn was speechless, she only stared deeply into Ash's eyes and she broke down in tears. She then rose from the ground and ran into the woods. Brock, who had witnessed the horrible sight, looked at Ash in awe. "You should not talk to her like that, you know she has always looked up to you as a mentor, you should go talk to her" Brock said trying to keep calm. Ash's only reply was a nod giving away no emotion, before running off to find her.

Dawn had taken shelter from the rain under a short pine tree. She was shivering, and pondering today's events, even the two people who had appeared from the bushes.

-**meanwhile in another part of the forest-**

"I thought you wanted to see when your parents confessed" Lexi had said. "nah, it's too lovey dovey for me" was Jakes reply. "plus I really came to battle dad, when he was at the top of his game and to see what they had always talked as the most important day of their lives".

* * *

Ash dashed through the forest pushing bushes and limbs out of his way, his cheeks covered in wounds from the seemingly endless briar patches. "Dawn!?" he yelled constantly to locate his friend.

Dawn sat cradling her legs under the tree, though she heard the faint calls from Ash, she felt hurt from what he had said. Rain dripped from a branch onto her nose causing her to sneeze however much she tried to hold it in.

Ash though, had heard the shrill sneeze and ran towards her avoiding a trench apparently dug by a group of sandshrew. As, Ash jumped over the trench his foot slipped on the muddy ground causing him to tumble and fall clumsily. Dawn had saw this and could not hold back a light giggle.

Dawn looked around thinking if Ash had located her yet, when lightning flashed across the sky. She turned to grip the tree in fear when she realized what she gripped was a soft fabric. Then before she could identify this thing that she had grabbed, an arm fell across her waist. She looked up to see Ash had slipped beside her in the roar of the thunder that followed the lightning flash.

Ash only looked at her through cold yet calm eyes and mumbled "you really are troublesome." Yet, before Ash could object Dawn had grasped him and pressed her head against his chest allowing tears to fall against his shirt. Ash however didn't know how to handle the situation had not moved.

The sun was setting through the rain clouds and Ash was becoming impatient with the girl that had laid against his chest. "Its time to get back" he whispered in her ear only to discover she had fallen asleep. _wonderful! _he thought sarcastically and leaned back against the tree and fell into a much needed deep sleep.

-**Meanwhile in the other part of the forest-**

"Hey! You said they confessed their feelings to each other then!" Lexi cried. "I lied, anyway if you really want to see some drama, get a romance novel, this one is pretty straight forward!" Jake replied jokingly. "You know that I know what is going to happen so don't lie" she groaned angrily, before tackling him. Jake fell backwards into a bush, "whoa chill out I didn't know you wanted to be this close to me!". "Take that back" she yelled blushing while pulling his hair.

-**back to our heroes-**

The sun had risen above the trees when Dawn finally stirred and came to. She opened her eyes and immediately raised her head blushing. Her movements aroused Ash from his slumber and he looked at her and flashed his head away blushing. Suddenly he jumped from his position and reached his hand out to Dawn to help her up, which Dawn gratefully took advantage of. "It's time head back, Brocks probably worried about us" he yawned.

Dawn had taken notice to Ash's change in mood since the last night, she smiled knowing that Brock was right about Ash not getting any sleep. _The plan worked better than expected! _she thought while humming along in rhythm to their footsteps.

-**3 days later, in the Master Stadium lobby-**

"Oh, Ash!" Dawn called from behind her friend wearing her famed cheerleader uniform. Ash turned to see her in acknowledgement to her call. " I'm going to cheer for you right in the front row and maybe I will embarrass you in front of all those people, just for saying what you said" Dawn taunted him. Ash took a moment to figure a comeback, "Aw, can't you just let that go, if you can't well then I'll just pull you out onto the field and give you a big hug, just for revenge"

"Aaaaw, you two sure sound like a couple…. Pathetic" Ash and Dawn both blushed and turned to the person who made the remark.

-**Back to the two people who keep butting in with the story-**

"My dad's entrance was sooo cool!!" Lexi exclaimed. "I can see the family resemblance… to the terminator" Jake laughed. "What did you say!!!," "nothing" Jake replied as sweat dropped.

* * *

"Paul!" Ash exclaimed, "what are you doing here!?" Dawn added showing disgust to the boy. Paul smirked "yeah it's me and I'm here to win" he replied to the questions cockily, before walking away and pointing to the tournament standings.

Ash walked over to the board where he was pointing followed by his friends.

-the tournament standings are:

-1st round-

=Ash ketchum vs. Jake ???

=Paul vs. Claire

=Cynthia vs. Koga

=Steven vs. Wallace

=??? Vs. Lance

=Barry vs. Volkner

"Jake! What is taking so long!? Geez!" Ash turned around to see a young girl with purple hair wrapped in a pony-tail. "Chill Lex I'm coming! Sheesh!" The young boy Dawn had met in the forest emerged from the doorway.

Paul who had seen the events walked behind Ash, "that is your opponent, he's pathetic!" The girl who stood beside the door ran up to Paul and pushed him down, "don't talk about my friend like that Da ..Paul" Jake who blushed at the scene sighed in relief that she didn't make a fool out of herself.

Ash looked at the girl who smirked at Paul like he did to him and backed up. Dawn had noticed too but was focused on the boy who was walking toward them. Ash turned his head to see Jake who had reached out his hand for handshake and nodded and took his hand in greeting. "I'm Jake Ket.." he replied quickly nearly revealing something and sat down at the nearby bench. Ash did the same along with his friends. "So you're my opponent he asked cheekily holding back some laughter, we'll be battling in ten minutes so I thought I'd get to know you better, he chuckled". Ash looked at the boy strangely and replied "I guess and I'm going to win!" Jake was silent for a minute and replied giving Ash the cocky look that Dawn always gave him "you better back those words up!" he said while walking away.

Ash turned to Dawn " He reminds me of you!" Dawn took this the wrong way and replied "is that so, I thought he reminded me of you, cocky, rash, reckless, and arrogant" Ash looked at dawn "I am definitely going to embarrass you in front of all those people!"

-**5 minutes later-**

**Announcer:** Now is time for the first match of the first round! On the red side we have Ash Ketchum from Pallet town! And on the respective blue side we have Jake …. Well, no data about the challenger has been found.

Dawn escaped her cheering pose in sudden curiosity about why Ash's opponent was so strange. Though her thoughts were broken as the crowd cheered and she quickly regained her stance. "Go Ash!" she yelled above the crowd, but, to her dismay Ash had only blushed and turned away.

"this will be a full 6 on 6 battle no time limit, substitutions are allowed!" the judge proclaimed. Jake grinned before slipping on a hat that made Ash stop in his tracks, the hat was the same as his in every way.

Ash snapped back into reality and chose his pokemon and both trainers exclaimed "go! Charizard!" Dawn bit her lip and held her head thinking _this if way too weird it's scary_. Both charizard took their fighting positions when a pichu appeared running across the battlefield toward Jake and jumped on his shoulder like pikachu did with Ash. "Hey buddy" Jake said rubbing the pichu's chin. Jake and Ash soon regain their fighting positions and began to battle. The battle ended with a draw, both Charizard were knocked out at the same time.

-the battles continued in this order-

= Gliscor vs. Nidoking -winner: Nidoking

=Garchomp vs. Dragonite -winner: Garchomp

=Floatzel vs. Gyarados -winner: Floatzel

=Staraptor vs. Fearow -winner: Fearow

= Pikachu vs. Pichu -winner: Pikachu

Jake fell in defeat holding pichu. Ash however being embarrassed by Dawn during the entire match grabbed Dawn from the stands and pulled her to the center of the stadium and hugged her swinging her around in front of the entire audience. Dawn closed her eyes while her face was tomato red and she shifted forward and felt Ash kiss her head laughing. Dawn however didn't find this amusing and pushed ash to the ground and stomped out of the stadium crying. Ash sat in the middle of the speechless stadium red with embarrassment and shame.

Ash walked out of the stadium finding Brock and looking at the people who were glaring at him in the stadium. Brock also was glaring at his young friend "you went way too far this time Ash". "I know but…" Ash was cut off by his last opponent who was actually smiling "don't worry about a thing everything will turn out fine" Jake said. "I hope you're right" Ash mumbled. Jake only smiled and walked away.

* * *

This is my first fic. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter


	2. Chapter 2, Who is this Guy?

_**Building On Crushed Dreams**_

_**By: Dashfang**_

_**-I own nothing-**_

_**Chapter 2, Who is this Guy?**_

Dawn sat in the corner of the stadium lobby which was filled with people pointing at her and talking. Jake Ash's last opponent appeared behind her and sat in the unoccupied seat beside her. "I'm sure you both will look back at this time and laugh" he said trying to comfort the crying girl. Dawn heard this and shook her head but, this boy seemed so familiar so she wiped away her tears and looked at Jake curious of what he meant, "I doubt it". "hah, I'm dead sure of it!" was the boy's reply.

Dawn after cheering up a little obtained seriousness and looked into Jake's eyes. "have we ever met each other before?" Hearing this Jake fell silent and then burst out laughing, "you will!" he said before running to his hotel room.

Jake's seat was once again occupied by Ash, who at once started apologizing for what he did until. A soft sad voice interrupted him "no, Ash it is too late to apologize…. I. I.. I'm leaving and going back to Twinleaf tomorrow" Dawn muttered. "but… I.." Ash stammered before trying a last attempt to cheer her up. "Ash I.. wah!!" Ash had begun to tickle Dawn who jumped off her seat "stop Ash!, I'm not going to put up with you any more!" she then ran out crying again.

Ash sat alone on the bench before Pikachu hopped in the seat beside him.

"Pi Pika chuuuu!" he squeaked

"I know I blew it Pikachu" Ash muttered over the tear that had just fallen from his cheek.

* * *

Dawn was running towards the pokemon center when she suddenly had a spike of curiosity and headed toward the hotel Jake was staying at. When she reached there she located his room and knocked on the door to find it cracked, and she could hear sounds from inside. "What did you say!" a female voice rose, "now, calm down Lex I was just kidding… Have Mercy on My Soul!!!" the familiar voice of Jake sounded. Dawn stepped back allowing Lexi through the door before entering, and finding Jake in a corner scared. Jake saw that it was Dawn who entered but before he could say anything her eyes moved across a bed on which a small vest laid.

Dawn picked up the vest and glared at Jake, "where did you get this" she said holding the vest exactly identical to the vest that she made for Buneary. "My mom made it!" Jake replied moving to the bed and sat beside Dawn.

"Okay, I know that is a lie! My name is sewed into the fabric!" Dawn yelled.

"No that is my moms name, she made it for her Buneary seven years before I was born" Jake replied chuckling a little.

"but…" Dawn stammered.

Jake grabbed the vest and gave it to Pichu who gladly slid it on "let me tell you a little about myself Dawn. Well, my mom and dad got married in august it was a great sunny day my mom always said, though she was pregnant with me at the wedding the dress didn't fit quite right and adjustments were made and my mom and dad would just laugh about it. Though as time went on Dad kept staying out late because he was busy and every time he came home he was too tired to play and mom and my Dads Pikachu started worrying about him. Though it must have been hard being not only the pokemon master but a teacher as well. Mom and I would try to cope with whatever time we had together with dad… until that day, Dad didn't come home until the morning and instead of playing Mom and Dad got in an Argument about something stupid, she accused him of cheating at something I guess, though Dad denied it. Soon after Dad came home and never went back to work, he just stayed and played and everything was wonderful and for me to start my journey after consulting Buneary and Pikachu I received Pichu, and started my journey and I ended up here."

"wow, okay but that doesn't answer the question of why you said those things before and why you seem so familiar" Dawn replied awestruck at his life story, however strange it was.

"well, okay but don't freak out, don't say anything to anyone else, and try to act normal around everyone else, so not to disturb the space/time continuum" Jake explained.

Dawn nodded in agreement with the terms.

"I'm from the future, and let's just say we were close" Jake answered

the door swung open to reveal the familiar figure of Ash. "what is going on?" he yelled. Dawn smiled and kissed Jake on the cheek causing him to blush

Dawn looked at Ash and smirked, "I was kissing someone who cares about me" she answered and shoved Ash against the wall.

Ash however was scared by this action and fell back.

Dawn tamed her anger at Ash and in return it went right into her hand as she slapped him.

Jake who had blushed at the kiss turned serious as he thought this isn't good, It's not supposed to work like this.

* * *

After the past events occurred the trainer and coordinator walked back to Brock sharing not even a glimpse of each other. Until another familiar voice split the air, "Dawn, how are you!?" it was the red headed coordinator whom Dawn had befriended in her journeys. "Zoey what are you doing here?" Dawn asked curiously.

"I came to cheer for my two best friends!" Zoey replied cheerfully to the question.

"huh, two?" Dawn asked curiously.

"yep!" she answered looking up to see a familiar purple headed trainer, and running to him. "Paul!"

"What!?, your friends with Paul?!" Ash and Dawn yelled before looking at each other and turning away.

"The best of friends" Zoey said, causing Paul to blush, which Dawn took quick note of and giggled.

Zoey walked back to Dawn and Ash and asked the embarrassing question, "so, are you two a couple yet?" They both blushed and quickly set the matter straight.

* * *

-**meanwhile watching the young trainers were the two future dwellers-**

"You know I cannot tell if you even have any resemblance to your mom, Lex" Jake laughed.

"There is a lot of resemblance thank you" Lexi replied.

Jake answered this with "like what"

"well, there's uh…. Contests… and other than that … yeah… I got nothing" Lexi replied half heartedly.

"well, if you ask me, it looks like the Grim Reaper married a red Chia pet" Jake laughed.

"what was that!?" Lexi demanded.

Jake shrunk in the corner with Pichu in fear "uh… cha cha cha Chia…. Ow! Hey! Oof! Chill mighty mistress!"

* * *

**I had so much fun writing this chapter!!!!! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3, Kiss and make up!

**Building on Crushed Dreams**

**By: Dashfang**

**Chapter 3, Kiss and make up**

**-this is all in Jake's POV!-**

"I really don't see why we have to talk to them, I mean I already took the opportunity to chat with mom and dad, though it really didn't go as well as I hoped but now its time for cupid to use his heavy duty arrows!" I said enthusiastically to the purple haired girl sitting beside me.

"Jake Ketchum! I am disappointed that you would go back on your promise!" the girl pouted, which I hated cause I always gave in to her, ending up digging a hole that I couldn't get out of.

Later that day seemed to lighten up after getting invited to a picnic that Dawn had planned for her friends which to her dismay had included Ash. Although I will have plenty of opportunities to get the two back together, only that special moment that my parents talked about will work. Now I have to remember the catch phrase.

The sun had risen above the trees and everyone was gathering at the picnic table, which contained an assortment of Dawn's **special** sandwiches which I sure hope taste better than they look.

All the people had gathered around and had lifted the horrid looking food and taking a bite.

"This is horrible!!" Ash was the first one to speak which caused Dawn to blow a circuit and go off on him.

I grabbed two pans from Brocks stash and wielded them for the perfect moment, my legs curled as I sat perched at the edge of the table. _come on, come on! _I thought as I anticipated the moment that will completely change their feelings for each other.

"I did my best to make these and it took hours to get done" Dawn snapped.

"Well then you wasted you're time!" Ash growled.

_3...2...1... NOW!, _"Kiss and make up!" I said as I smashed the backs of each of their heads together, forcing their lips together.

The trainer and coordinator fused magically before realizing with a headache what they were doing, and jumping back and looking into each other's eyes, blushing.

Me and Brock covered our eyes and whimpered, "it's so beautiful"

"Oh come On!, you guys are such girls, it's pathetic!" Lexi smirked catching Paul's eye and making him look at her suspiciously.

I only hid myself from the girl that I called a friend, crawling behind the grill and sitting with Pichu.

"Damn, I make a good cupid" I whispered.

I watched Ash and Dawn sit on the ground staring at each other holding their faces in their hands blushing, before Ash rose from the ground and helped Dawn up.

_This is it, this is the moment their going to go for the walk!_ I thought chuckling to myself.

Ash looked at Dawn forgetting about her hand which laid in his palm before she snatched it away. "Dawn.. Do you want to go for a walk?" Ash asked rubbing the back of his head blushing.

"sure" Dawn replied trying to hold herself from raising the pitch in her voice.

_Yes! Yes! Yes! _I thought to myself smiling

"Pi Pichu chu!" (Jake, you idiot) Pichu smirked.

"Aw Pichu that hurt! That hurt me right here" I said holding my hand over my heart drooping.

"Jake, were you hiding from me?" Lexi asked mischievously.

"no" I said

"yes" she replied.

"no"

"yes"

"no"

"yes"

"no"

"no"

"yes!" I answered when I realized what she had done. "…damn" I drooped

Lexi giggled and walked away, pleased with her work.

* * *

-**end! Of chapter 3! Sorry it was short but please review, I will try to update at least once a day!-**


	4. Chapter 4, Vengeance

**Chapter 4:Vengeance!**

Ash and Dawn spent their walk in silence, hardly looking at each other, though their feelings radiated off them like a nuclear bomb had exploded inside them, changing them forever. However something is stalking the trainers and it could mean big trouble for them and their new friends.

"hey, Jessie why are we still stalking them?" A cream colored cat-like pokemon asked.

"Yeah, Jessie" An adult male said to their female companion.

"To get Pikachu before Seth" Jessie answered.

"Seth!?" Meowth and James squealed before getting hit by Jessie.

"What is he doing here?" Meowth inquired.

"To get the Master title, and get Pikachu!" Jessie answered, scared herself of the Seth person.

"Oooh." James muttered before continuing their fallowing.

* * *

-**MEANWHILE!-**

??? Emerged from the trees and walked over to where the others were eating, catching Jake's attention.

"Who are you?" Jake asked firmly.

"…" ??? pulled out his hand revealing a black pokeball, and releasing a Hypno from it's hull.

"What the!?" Jake stammered, as Lexi ran over to Join Jake.

"Who is this creep?" She spat.

"…. Hypno…" ??? said, as the Hypno used Hypnosis on Lexi and forcing her to join him.

"Lex! What are you doing!?" Jake yelled.

"… she is with me now…" ??? said as he wielded a second pokeball and released a Tyranitar from it. As Hypno caused Lexi to call out her Delcatty.

Jake pulled out his pokeball and released his Nidoking for battle, and before he new it he heard Paul call out his Hariyama and stood beside him.

"…Tyranitar, Hyper beam!" ??? said as Tyranitar released the powerful attack at Hariyama, which dodged and used Focus Blast at the Delcatty swiftly knocking it out.

"Nidoking use megahorn!" Jake ordered and Nidoking manipulated the blast to propel itself at the green beast increasing its strength. Tyranitar collapsed but did not faint in the attack, and used charge beam at Hariyama knocking it out. Nidoking then used Mega punch to finish off the Tyranitar.

"damn" Paul muttered as he called out his Magmortar.

Lexi tossed out her Ampharos.

??? Called out his Mismagius which took quick care of Nidoking.

"grr.. Go! Dragonite!

-the next battles went over quickly and it was time for Lexi and ??? To call out their last Pokemon-

"oh no… don't do it Lexi" Jake yelled to no avail as Lexi called out her last and most powerful pokemon, and it appeared from the pokeball.

"bi bi Celebi!" the Celebi cried as it prepared for battle.

??? Looked at the pokemon with interest and he revealed another pokeball and from it came a huge blast of power, and as the light faded the blueness of the pokemon body began to show itself, revealing a mighty Dialga.

"what!, oh no…" Jake whispered as Dialga raised its head and opened its mouth and creating a huge mass of energy in it.

Celebi made quick work of Paul's Torterra and was ready for its next commands.

??? Laughed "Dialga, Roar of Time!"

Paul stood speechless with nothing to defend himself.

Jake grabbed his Pichu and Celebii and pulled Lexi close to him.

Dialga released the blast wrapping the area in a purple flame, engulfing Paul and Jake with his friends. Soon the flames died down and ??? Had escaped into the forest.

Paul was unconscious lying on the ground, and Jake and Lexi looked at each other in mournful frowns as their bodies began to fade.

Ash and Dawn heard the blasts and had reached the clearing as Jake and Lexi faded completely before dropping Jakes trainer card to the ground.

Zoey loomed over Paul's body before calling the ambulance.

Ash ran over to Paul and pulled him to the shelter of a Oran berry bush.

Dawn pulled away from the direction she was running as she noticed something laying on the ground where Jake had faded into the air. She lifted the piece of laminated card-stock and looked at the picture of Jake, giving his every detail.

Jake Ketchum

Ht: 5,6"

Wt: 127.8 lbs.

*Hall of Fame member*

Badges: 32

Birth Date: 6-8-2016

Dawn pocketed away the card and ran over to help Ash and Brock with Paul, and to comfort Zoey who was traumatized by the events.

The ambulance arrived and took the injured trainer to the hospital.

* * *

**2 hrs. later**

Zoey sat by the bed and gazed out the window then back at Paul, Dawn didn't notice it before but she saw now what Zoey thought about the purple haired trainer, and decided to leave the room and sat beside Ash and Brock.

Dawn flipped out the trainer card and gazed at it and thought to herself about the trainer who faded back to the future. She became to distracted by her thoughts when she heard Ash ask her about what she was holding. She flipped the card back into her bag and quickly answered Ash's question. "nothing!"

Ash looked at her and began to pester her out to telling the truth, "really?"

"yep!" Dawn answered quickly when she heard footsteps coming towards them. "Hey you're the tournament manager!" She yelled.

"yes, I came to alert Paul of his position in the tournament, the officials casted a vote and it ended in an agreement to exempt Paul from the tournament, and that he should come back in another four years.

"wai…" Ash about snapped before realizing that this was probably the best for Paul.


	5. Chapter 5, Desire

**Chapter 5: Desire!**

Dawn looked at her red haired friend at Paul's side and placed her hand on her shoulder. "Zoey?" Dawn asked to get the girl's attention.

Zoey turned her head in reply to the blue haired girl behind her. "You should get some rest" Dawn said in a calming tone. Zoey's reply was a shake of her as she turned back to her original position.

Dawn could here the voices outside, Ash was trying to get all the information he could about his tournament standings. He had been moved into the final round against ??? Which sent shivers down Dawns spine.

The next match of the tournament will be held in one week and in that time Dawn had to figure out more about the trainer by the name of Jake.

* * *

-**30 minutes later-**

"Brock I'm starving! Where's this restaurant that you told us about!" Ash groaned holding his growling stomach.

Dawn couldn't hold back a giggle, though the same thoughts were running through her mind as her stomach growled as well.

"So, Dawn what were you holding in the hospital" Ash asked trying to resume his sleuthing.

"I told you it was nothing!" Dawn replied, becoming annoyed and scared that he would eventually find out.

"I know it wasn't nothing, so what was it?" Ash continued persistently.

"I'm not going to tell you, and you're never going to find out." Dawn answered with a huff of triumph.

"Okay" Ash said, but he was not going to leave the matter alone, he was going to find out what Dawn was upset about.

"Okay guys were here!" Brock said breaking the tension between his young friends.

Ash looked at the huge building, it was apparently built gothic style, the gray bricks were obviously transported from over seas. Ash took in the sight of the building before entering with Dawn.

The trio ate a hefty load of foreign cuisine and had enjoyed every bit of it. Ash however, once again had a bit to much and had fallen asleep in the booth.

Dawn only looked at Ash giggling, she had not seen him fall asleep in a restaurant before.

* * *

-**2 hours later-**

Dawn had walked onto the hotel balcony to absorb the sights and sounds of the city. She leaned against the railing and thought to herself about the events in the forest. Suddenly she heard the door slide open as the raven-haired boy walked out beside her.

"So, what are you doing out here?" Ash asked as he leaned on the railing beside her.

"um, just looking" She replied as she thought of how she would ask him about what is on her mind.

"okay" Ash said as he took in a breath of fresh night air.

"um.. Ash, if you had a son… what would you name him?" Dawn asked, she felt really awkward asking that question but she really needed to know.

Ash fumbled with his fingers before replying, "I would probably name him Jake or Jackson, but only if my wife agrees. He was blushing, he couldn't feel more awkward than now.

"Well I can see that you consider yourself quite the gentleman". Dawn giggled, she knew that she had received the answer she had been looking for.

"I try to be," Ash said while rubbing the back of his head.

Dawn leaned back against the wall and looked at Ash. "Do you like a girl Ash?" She asked trying to dig deeper into his personal life.

"Of course! Some of my best friends are girls" he replied being too thickheaded to understand what she was asking.

"I meant like-like" Dawn said admiring his denseness.

"huh, what do you mean?" Ash asked.

"I meant, do you love a girl!" Dawn said in her impatience.

"Wah! I really don't get caught up in stuff like love, if it you ask me in about four years I might have an answer!" Ash said before walking back blushing.

Dawn sighed, it really wasn't the answer she was looking for.

* * *

**-In the Future-**

"nungh" Jake groaned as he awoke in his bed. He looked around to find himself in his room, Lexi was sleeping on a sleeping bag on the floor. He took notice of Pichu and Celebi missing and quickly got up and went to the door. Jake reached for the knob and with a smack he fell backwards as his mom walked in. She grabbed her son and wrapped him in a warm hug before sitting him down and her grin turned to a frown. At that time I heard a small moan as Lexi awoke from her slumber.

"oh, Lexi your dad is waiting for you and your mom is in the car so get your things." Jake's Mom told the purple haired girl.

"Wait, Mom what do you mean, is she.. Leaving?" Jake asked almost panicking.

"Yes, her parents don't think you two are fit to travel with each other, you have been gone for two weeks and show up out of nowhere at the door. Nobody has heard from you and we all have been worried about you!"

"but, Mom it was the time, you know…" Jake said trying to reason with his mother.

"No, I don't want to hear your excuses now get changed and say your goodbyes" Jakes Mom said before walking to the door.

Jake looked at Lexi and all he thought about was losing his best friend, but it had to be done. He just wished things would change and everything will go back to normal. He just had to explain the events which had took place.

"Jake, I'm sorry" Lexi muttered as she stood up and walked out.

"wait!" Jake said reaching out his hand to be pulled back as Lexi slammed the door and walked down the stairs.

* * *

**-Back to the past-**

Dawn laid awake staring at the white walls that surrounded her, only her breath filled the room. All Dawn could think of was her feelings of Ash and the mystery behind Jake Ketchum.

* * *

**okay I tried to make this one longer but anyway it got my point across.**


	6. Chapter 6, Some things never change

**Chapter 6: Some things never change**

Dawn awoke with a start as she heard simultaneous knocks on her door. She tossed off her bed sheets and quickly ran to the door and pulling it open. A raven haired boy was at the door wearing a large grin on his face.

"Dawn, my old friends are coming today, come on!" Ash said frantically moving his legs in anticipation.

"Okay, hold on!" Dawn replied before closing the door and changing her clothes. She tossed her bag over her shoulder not realizing that one of the pouches was left open. Dawn rushed out the door to the impatient teen that was waiting for her.

"Finally!" Ash breathed before chasing after her. While following Dawn he noticed a thin blue card slip from her bag onto the floor. He reached for it and rushed down to tell Dawn before he tripped and the card slid in front of his face, and he caught a good glimpse of it before becoming light headed from the information the card held.

Dawn waited at the bottom of the stairs for the boy who was rushing her to get moving.

Ash reached the bottom of the stairs gasping for breath as he looked at Dawn. "Here you dropped this" Ash said giving her the card.

Dawn took the card and looked at Ash and blushed before he could ask any questions, she grabbed him and ran to greet his old friends.

Ash soon recovered from the escapade and ran over to his friends. "Tracy, Misty, May, Drew, and Ritchie!" Ash said before greeting them.

"Hey! Ashy-boy don't forget about me!" a brown haired boy yelled as he ran up to greet his old friend and rival.

"Gary!" Ash and Dawn said at the same time.

"Yeah, it's me" Gary replied and looked at the two, "so are you two a couple now?" he ended.

"How many people are going to ask that! And no!" Ash and Dawn yelled.

"Sure looks like it" Tracy said holding back a laugh.

Dawn and Ash both blushed and looked away from each other.

The friends left for the restaurant talking about the old days and their recent adventures. Dawn and Ash staid at the back of the group keeping silent.

As they were walking Gary and Brock noticed the two lagging behind silently and fell back. "What's up?" Gary asked as he crossed his arms behind his head looking at Ash.

Ash looked at him and tried to act casual "nothing, at all," he assured and sighed silently.

**-Back to the Future-**

Jake stepped down the stairs with a depressing thudding and he walked up to the door and drooped as he saw his best friend pack her things. He couldn't bare to sit by and say nothing, and he slammed the door shut in front of Paul who was just about to go through. "Don't you remember the Master tournament! I was the one who came and helped you!"

Paul tried to recall the events and then looked shocked as the made the realization that it was true. "Yes, but that still doesn't change the circumstances of the problem you caused, Lexi is coming back with me"

Jake grew a scornful stare at the purple-haired man "why!"

Paul sighed "your pathetic, you know exactly why"

"But-" Jake started when he was slung around to face Lexi "huh?" was all he could say as he was still filled with rage.

"It's alright Jake, it's not the end of the world" Lexi smirked, though she was crushed as she was losing her best friend and perhaps the boy she loves.

Jake drooped and a tear formed in his eye "I guess…"

Paul tapped his foot on the polished hardwood floor, "Lexi, let's go."

Jake looked at Lexi his eyes gazed into hers.

Lexi put her hand to Jake's cheek and with the heated passion of the burning sun she pressed her lips to his. Jake was astonished but he wrapped his arms around her and absorbed the kiss, because in one moment it would all end.

**-Short lame and pathetic I know-**


End file.
